


It Was You

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, vague spoilers for 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: (Kiss prompt: Kara/Lena + being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward)Lena wakes up, and puts it all together.





	It Was You

“You saved me.” Says Lena, waking up on the couch in her office. “I almost died, and you were flying, and carrying me in your arms. And then you saved my life.”

Kara’s by her side, and helps her sit up. She gives Lena a bright smile, happy that she’s alive, and talking to her.

“That means…” Lena says, putting it all together. She can’t believe she didn’t see it before, as Kara takes off her glasses, and undoes her bun. “All of it. The whole time, it was _you.”_

Kara nods, and Lena pulls her into a long kiss.


End file.
